The Dragon's Heart, And The Broken Rose RWBY Part One
by AlucardJenkins
Summary: This story is my take on how Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long began their relationship. Commissioned By: canonseeker 'Eren N.'* I hope this turns out to be the story you are hoping for.


~The Dragon's Heart, And The Broken Rose~

By: AlucardJenkins ~Devin V.

Part One: Fiery Little Dragon.

"Thank you again for coming here on such short notice Summer, it means a lot to me." Taiyang said to her, who is entering his home.

"Really Tai, it's no trouble at all. I know you have more than you can handle going on right now." Summer said to him as she enters, she gives him a reassuring smile as she passes him.

Summer puts her weapon and her belongings on the floor against the side of the entryway door. As she makes her way into the kitchen, Tai follows by closely.

"So where is the little dragon in training so to speak?" Summer says, as she takes off her white hood and drapes it over a chair she pulls out from the kitchen table. She then sits down on that same chair she pulled out.

Tai lets out a deep sigh as he leans against the counter top from across the table. He reaches for a nearby coffee that he had on the counter to sip. He made a face of disgust as he sipped it.

"I managed to get her to take a nap, not sure for how long." Tai says.

"I hope she won't be a problem for you Summer." he says, taking another sip of his coffee. Again, with a disgusted face.

"Tai, I have been helping you with Yang since practically day one, she is only a little over a year old now. Trust me, I can handle her." Summer says now standing up.

She walks over to Tai, and places her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her, only for Summer to notice how tired he looks in his eyes.

"I'm more concerned with you Tai, are you sure you are going to be ok with your class today?" Summer asked.

"I have to be, it is my first time leading a class." Tai says putting his coffee down.

"Professor Port is finally letting me have a chance to run a class after being a teacher's aide for what seems like forever. If my evaluation goes well, I could get a job teaching at Signal." He says.

Summer lets out a small laugh, she walks away from Tai back to her seat.

"It still amazes me that YOU, Taiyang Xiao Long, are going to be a teacher. I never thought I'd see this happen." She says with another small laugh under her breath in a teasing way.

"Hey now, i'm just trying too-" He begins.

"Do the right thing, I know." Summer says quickly, interrupting Tai.

"Right…" Tai says softly.

"You are becoming the father Yang deserves Tai.. I MEAN, not that you already weren't. It's just.." Summer says quickly, waving her hands as if to brush away what she was getting at, Trying not to offend Taiyang. She flustered her words more, trying to not bring 'her' up.

"It's just.. I'm sorry." She finally says.

The two sit in silence for a few moments, only to be interrupted by a faint cry heard from upstairs

"Oh, no… She's up from her nap." Tai says sitting up from the counter. He starts to walk towards the doorway out of the kitchen to go upstairs."

"I'll go check on her quickly and-" He starts to say, only to be interrupted by Summer grabbing his arm to stop him, making him stumble a bit.

"No Tai, you need to leave before you are late meeting Professor Port. I've got it, that's why i'm here after all, right?" Summer says looking up at Tai with a smile.

Tai lets out a sigh.

"You're right, as always Summer." He says

More faint whines from Yang can be heard from upstairs.

"Dada!" being cried out can be faintly heard from her upstairs.

Summer lets out a playful laugh as she gets up to walk Taiyang out.

"Someone sounds like she's turning into a daddy's girl." Summer says teasingly to him.

"She has been saying more things, she's a fast learner, just like her father." Tai says with a laugh.

He grabs his bags for the travel and starts to head towards the door to leave.

"Not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing... Just don't teach her your terrible jokes."

Summer says, handing him his scroll.

"Don't forget this too." she says

"Thanks." he says back, taking it from her.

"And hey! My jokes are great, they make you laugh right?" he says in an angry, playful manner.

"Only out of pity for how lame they are." She says back sarcastically.

"Ouch, harsh! Miss Rose has her thorns as always." Tai says with a laugh to himself.

Summer rolls her eyes as she opens the door for him.

"Go before I make you go Tai." She says jokingly.

"Hey! It's my house! You can't just kick me out!" He Jokes.

"No, but I can legitimately kick you!" She threatens.

Tai laughs as he walks out.

"Good point, I've been kicked by you once already for real, never again." Tai jokes

"Hey! Not my fault the Beowolf and you moved at the same time!" Summer pouts back at him messing with her.

"At least I know that I can still have kids." he says with a shrug as he starts to walk down his path.

"Give my fiery little dragon a kiss for me and tell her I love her. I'll be back late tonight, help yourself to anything for food while I'm gone." Tai says as he waves goodbye from behind.

"I will, I'll have something ready for you when you get back, good luck!" Summer yells back as he walks away.

Summer closes the door softly then makes her way back into the kitchen to make a snack for Yang before she goes to get her from her Crib. She walks over to the counter, and opens up the cupboard to grab a small plate. She noticed Taiyangs coffee still on the counter, she grabbed the cup and looked at it. After a brief moment she decided to take a small sip of it, only to quickly spit it out into the sink.

"BLEHK! This coffee is like, a day old! Has he lost his mind!?" She says coughing in disgust at what she just tasted. She then dumps the old coffee out with a sigh.

"That poor man has so much on his mind right now." she says softly as she grabs some assorted fruits and begins to cut them up into small pieces.

More faint cries for attention from Yang can be heard from upstairs.

"I'll be right there little one! Auntie Summer is coming!" She yells back as she finishes up slicing the fruit. Then makes her way out of the kitchen towards the stairs.

"Auntie is coming..." She says again softly to herself.

She hurries up the stairs into the bedroom of Yang. She sees the small toddler now jumping slightly in place in her crib, excited to see someone, finally.

"Hello my little love bug! Are you happy to see your Auntie Summer?" she says, while placing the plate of fruit onto a nearby end table. She walks over to Yang and kneels by the edge of the crib to get eye level with her.

"Lets see... you have a shirt on backwards, missing a sock, what seems to be something sticky in your hair, and worst of all, a packed diaper." Summer says jokingly with a sigh to Yang.

Yang jumps up and down in excitement still, starting to eye the fruit plate on the small table. Summer notices, and picks up Yang to hold her, letting her practically sit on her forearm.

Yang showed much excitement to be free from the crib.

"Dada?" she lets out clearly.

"No sweetie, Dada is not here right now. 'Auntie' is watching you today." Summer says, giving Yang a big kiss on the cheek, which makes Yang laugh.

"That is from your father though, and he says he loves you." she says again playfully, nuzzling her nose against Yangs, which makes Yang laugh even more.

"And this is from me!" Summer says quickly, then gives rapid fire kisses on Yangs neck in a playful way, tickling her. Yang begins to laugh almost uncontrollably. Summer stops and joins her in a laugh as well.

"You are such a sweet little girl, your father is going to have his hands full when you are older." She says softly to her.

Summer runs her hand through Yangs hair to feel how sticky it is.

"Rather not know what caused this, but let's get you cleaned up before we have our snack, okay?" she says, playfully 'booping' Yang on the nose.

She starts to make her way out of the bedroom with Yang in her arms. Letting out a small, worried sigh.

"Just… try not to fight me when I wash your hair this time." Summer says jokingly as she leaves the room with her.


End file.
